In a Moment
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: A series of Ep. III vignettes. Vignette 4, Mine. Palpatine considers the prizes he has won.
1. And Darkness Devours Me: Anakin

Title: In a Moment: Vignette. 1 "And Darkness Devours Me."

Main Characters: Anakin

Summary: Anakin becomes Vader.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own any OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! *notices the strange looks she is receiving* I mean, *clears throat* They belong to me. *blush*

A/N: When I first got the Ep. III DVD, I was mobbed by plot bunnies for vignettes. It has taken a while, but I have decided to start posting them. They will probably all be written in first person, and will be from the points of view of several different characters. I am not sure how many there will be, but I will post each new vignette as a chapter. I hope you enjoy them. :)

* * *

**And Darkness Devours Me**

I have always known it was there, the Darkness, the endless abyss, the living shadow… I have always known it was there, waiting for each moment of weakness. I just never thought that I would welcome it…but that is what I find myself doing. I am opening my arms and calling upon the Darkness, asking it to overtake me.

It is the only way, the only way to save _her_… For her, I will surrender everything to the Darkness: my place as a Jedi, my best friend and mentor, my goodness, the innocence that has not yet been destroyed by the war…my very _soul_. All for her, because I cannot live without her.

As I listen to the voice of the Sith Lord, the man I once was begins to fade. With each word, another piece of Anakin Skywalker ceases to exist. The darkness in the depths of my heart rises up, no longer contained. I feel it eating away at the light that is left within me, extinguishing that brilliance like the wind snuffs out the flame of a candle. I feel it envelope me, feel the touch of its cold embrace. The burdens of my conscience lift, and are replaced by dark desire. I feel empty, and know now that the only thing which can fill this void is hatred.

My new Master finishes speaking, and commands me to rise. I stand, but the world around me seems oddly surreal. Numbly, I agree with his predictions, acquiesce to his wisdom. He has ordered me to the Temple. I go to carry out his will, but my mind is still lost in a thick fog of confusion.

I see my actions, and understand them, but I feel as though I am simply an observer. It is as if some dark puppet master has taken control of my limbs. I know who that master is: he is Darth Vader, the newest Dark Lord of the Sith. He is my own creation, and I can fight him at anytime. But I don't. I allow him to use me, to corrupt me…because it is the only way.

I slaughter my fellow Jedi, beings who once saw me as their greatest hope, their Chosen One. Yet I know that in some part of me, some distant place in the depths of my being, there is light which still burns brightly. It cries out in torment as I kill those whom I once held dear, begging me to stop. But I refuse to heed those cries, and force myself to move forward, to continue killing.

At last I come to the Council chambers. I know what I will find when I step through that doorway, for I can sense the pure, untrained energy of the children who have tried to seek refuge there. I move forward, and pause for a moment as a small blond boy walks up to me, asking for guidance, not seeing me as the threat I truly am.

For an instant, I hesitate. I think perhaps that I can spare these children, that I can somehow save them. In this moment, the brightness within me flares once more, inviting me to return to the Light, to end my fall into the void. But my dream replays before my eyes once more, and I see her death.

I cannot lose her, _will not _lose her.

So, I ask Darth Vader to end his retreat, to return and overtake me. I force down that last flicker of goodness, the last piece of the man I once was.

The child's eyes grow wide in confusion and fear as I raise my blade, and darkness devours me…

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: As I said I am not sure when I will post the next vignette, which will center around Dooku, but I hope that you enjoyed this one. :)

And of course…

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	2. Only Now, at the End: Dooku

Title: In a Moment: Vignette. 2 "Only Now, At The End."

Main Characters: Dooku

Summary: Dooku's thoughts at his death.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. :)

A/N: I was hoping to have this posted a few days ago, but I have been having some problems with my document manager, and I couldn't upload it. I was finally able to though, and I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Only Now, at the End**

In the long years of my life, I have seen things some can only imagine, accomplished things some can only dream of. I have been hailed as a hero, and condemned as a villain. I have traveled both the paths of Light and Dark, delving into the shadows as easily as I walked in the sun. But it is only now, at the end, that I understand.

Here, I kneel, more helpless than I have ever been, my hands severed, sabers crossed at my throat. It is fitting I suppose, that one blade be that of a Jedi, and the other that of a Sith, for those are the two lives I have lived, the two mantles I have worn.

Reflected in the light of the sapphire blade, I can see what I once was. I see images of the peace and serenity that only the light can bring. I see the many missions I was a part of, the many people I once helped. I see my Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, a young man already wise beyond his years, so connected to the Living Force. But I push those visions aside. I surrendered those things long ago; they remain a part of me, but they are as lost to me as I am to them.

Then, I look to the scarlet blade. In it, I can see what I have become, the red reminding me of the blood I have spilled, the fire of the saber a manifestation of the fury needed to wield the power of the Dark Side. Yes, that is what I am now, and I accepted it long ago, knowingly, willingly.

But, while in the glow of the sabers I see the past and the present, in the eyes of the man before me, I see the future. In his dark, turbulent gaze, laid out before me in stunning clarity, I see what will come to pass. I see the shadows that are overtaking him, the battle that is being waged for his soul…I see what _he_ will become.

And suddenly, I understand.

I was nothing more than a pawn, a mere, passing substitute for the prize my Master truly desired. All that I have done, every order I have obeyed, has led to this moment: the moment Lord Sidious would create a place at his side for his greatest apprentice.

"Good, Anakin, good!" I hear my Master praise.

I look to him, unable to hide my shock. My Master has played his hand well, and though betrayal is the way of the Sith, somehow, I did not see it until it was too late. My Master's lips twist into a cruel smile as he watches me, and he turns back to the boy, the smile never leaving his face.

"Kill him," he says. "Kill him, now."

Skywalker hesitates, his grip on the blades tightening, his jaw clenching. "I shouldn't."

For an instant I think that perhaps the Force will spare me, perhaps there is a chance…but then I see the dark tendrils of my Master's influence tighten and my hope fades.

"Do it," Lord Sidious growls.

At his words, Skywalker's eyes flash, and I feel the searing heat of the blades. The darkness I embraced in life, claims me in death.

And only now, at the end, do I understand.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: The next vignette will be from Padmé's perspective, and I hope you will check it out!

And of course…

*waves hand* You will review! *waves hand again* The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	3. For You: Padme

Title: In a Moment: Vignette. 3 "For You."

Main Characters: Padmé

Summary: Padmé's thoughts on Mustafar.

Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine, though I still wish it were.

A/N: It's been a very long time since I wrote a Star Wars story. I'm afraid my inspiration has mostly been kidnapped by other fandoms, but I am still a Star Wars fan, and while I was going back through some of my older fics, I was inspired to add another vignette to this series. :)

For those of you that remember, I do still plan to finish my multi-chapter, "Falling From the Light," as long as the Lord allows. It may take me a while complete it, but I am still working on it.

As always, I thank my Lord Jesus Christ for His goodness and mercy. :)

* * *

**For You**

I came here for Anakin, the man I love, the man who first claimed my heart all those years ago on Tatooine. He was just a little boy then, who watched the world with awe and curiosity, who held onto his dreams, in spite of how impossible they seemed. His courage, his selflessness, amazed me - inspired me. And it drew me to him all over again when we met once more on Coruscant.

I came to Mustafar for him. But, instead, I have found a stranger.

"I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of," the stranger wearing my husband's face says. "And I'm doing it for you."

_For you._

The words seem to echo, drowning out the roar of the lava around us.

He did this for me.

He betrayed everything he believed in…for me.

He slaughtered children…for me.

He sacrificed his soul…for me.

Suddenly, I feel sick. My stomach roils violently and I swallow hard, trying to force away the nausea. Tears flood my eyes and my vision blurs, reducing the world to streaks of orange, gold, and red. So much red.

"Don't you see?" he asks, the question filled with excitement…anticipation. "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I…I can overthrow him."

I feel numb. _This is not Anakin_, I think, clinging to the mantra. _This is not Anakin. He wouldn't do this. I know that. I know _him_._

"And together," he continues, his voice rising, madness glinting in the depths of his eyes, "you and I can rule the galaxy…make things the way we want them to be."

I stare at him for a moment, unable to speak. The glow from the fiery river behind him has painted his features red, too, but his gaze is almost black. I shake my head, the words forcing themselves past my lips. "I don't believe what I'm hearing! Obi-Wan was right. You've changed!"

He looks away for a moment, his expression taking on a hard edge, the madness turning into something else, something darker.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan." He almost sneers the name and I flinch. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" The plea is fierce, nearly an order…as though he's daring me to challenge him.

Eyes burning, I search for some sign of the man I love, the man I married, the father of my child. He's still there, somewhere, he _has_ to be. But, in this moment, all I can see is a stranger.

A sob escapes me. "I don't know you anymore! Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I cannot follow."

I start to reach for him, silently begging him to listen, but then his gaze shifts to the ship behind me.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" he asks. His tone is suddenly cold…callous, and somehow that frightens me more than his anger.

"Because of what you've done!" I burst out. "Because of what you plan to do!"

Can't he understand? Doesn't he know?

Anakin doesn't answer, but I see the change in his eyes, the fury pouring off of him, and I know he is slipping away. I'm losing him - if I haven't lost him already.

"Stop!" I beg. "Stop, now! Come back! I love you!"

The air vibrates with his rage.

"LIAR!" The voice is Anakin's, but twisted, warped in a way I never imagined it could be.

I follow his gaze, desperate to understand, and there, on the ramp of my ship, I see Ob-Wan.

"No," I say, trying to deny what I know Anakin must be thinking. I stumble back, terror filling me.

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin screams.

Anakin would never hurt me. But this stranger would.

"No!" I say again, and this time, it's a denial of it all, a denial that any of this is real.

Invisible fingers tighten around my throat, and my hands fly up in a frantic attempt to pry them off.

"Let her go, Anakin," I hear Obi-Wan order.

I shake my head again, still refusing to accept what I know is true.

"Anakin," I gasp as the edges of my vision fade to gray.

But the man I love is gone, and inside me, something intangible shatters, the shards sharp and cutting. Brittle.

Anakin's words echo in my mind for a final time before the darkness overtakes me:

_For you, Padmé._

_I'm doing it for you._

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure when or if I'll post another vignette in this series, but I do have other ideas in mind, and I'm never sure when inspiration will strike. :)

I hope you enjoyed it! Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494


	4. Mine: Palpatine

Title: In a Moment: Vignette. 4 "Mine."

Main Characters: Palpatine

Summary: Palpatine considers the prizes he has won.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars, but I do have a birthday coming up in August… *looks hopeful*

A/N: The reviews I got on Padmé's vignette inspired me to finish the one I'd started long ago for Palpatine. It is meant to be a glimpse into Palpatine's thoughts in that last scene when he's standing side by side with Vader.

As always, I thank my Lord Jesus Christ, Who is the source of all inspiration.

I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Mine**

Coruscant. The galactic capitol. The jewel of the Republic. A once-shinning beacon of democracy.

It - and the galaxy with it - now belong to me.

They are mine to save or destroy. Mine to lead. Mine to command. Mine to shape as I wish.

I cannot deny that it is a heady feeling.

I have waited years, decades, skulking in the shadows, hiding in plain sight, weaving an intricate web of lies and deception. It was a laborious process and often unrewarding, yet, I remained patient, all for this one moment. The moment I would claim my prize.

And what a prize it is.

But, another victory is sweeter still - my victory over the man who stands at my side.

The Chosen One, the One who was destined to destroy me.

I could have simply killed him; that alone would have assured my place as the greatest Sith the galaxy has ever known.

But, any being can kill their enemy. It is another thing entirely to bend them to your will, to shape them until they become a weapon you can wield.

Vader will be my weapon.

He will be the symbol the galaxy fears…the monster lurking in darkness, the soulless villain the citizens of the Empire - my Empire - shall whisper about in the streets. He is, of course, not what he could have been; his injuries have left him greatly weakened. But, that is, perhaps, convenient. Betrayal is the way of the Sith, after all, and someday, he will outlive his usefulness. I will need to ensure that he never believes I have outlived _my_ usefulness, however - or failing that, that he never feels confident enough to act on his ambitions.

But, that is not my immediate concern.

First, he will need to recover from his wounds - to the extent possible - and then, he has much to learn. His brashness, arrogance, and impatience made him quite useful to me in the past - but I shall not tolerate that now. If he is to be a weapon, he will be a finely honed blade, not a bludgeon.

He hates me already; I can sense it. He blames me for his own failures, for his wife's death, though in truth, no hand was laid on her but his own. But, power is an unquenchable thirst for the Sith - and those who seek it must first learn from those who have already achieved it.

So, yes, he will learn from me, and learn well.

My lips curve into a smile.

He is, after all, _mine_.

**Fin**

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought!

Thanks for reading! Take care and God bless!

Ani-maniac494 :)


End file.
